A Decade Under the Inufluence
by SensesFail26x
Summary: Sequel to The Story So Far. Jimmy and Rachel are up against the B.O. for the fianl showdown, while their kids help save the day. Will fate help them complete their destiny?


**Author's Note:: **Well, it definitely has been a while, but since my friend gave up on this story, I decided to write it on my own. My first story was kind of short, so this one might be a bit longer.

**Disclaimer::** Don't own it. The story's mine though.

****

**Summary:: **Just a tad bit of craziness, along with the growing of Jimmy-kun's and Rach's kid, a little wedding woo hoo!, killing the damned B.O., and lots of coffee.

****

**Oh yeah, and by the way, in my old story, I don't know why but it kept putting Sagura when I meant to put Sakura. On way to the story!**

Nikki sat down on the couch, quite bored with herself. She was pretty short for her age, only about 4' 8", but she still looked pretty old. She had short black hair, and blue-gray eyes. She wasn't fat, but she wasn't anorexic. Hopefully anyways. She had freckles, and always freaked out Conan when she said she could move them.

Of course our little friend would have been scared, but the way he looked was priceless.

Conan looks just like Jimmy, except he takes after his mom's brown hair. He wore the glasses his dad had given him, saying that they were important to him when he was his age, well as Conan that is.

****

**A/N:: **Wow, it's gonna be hard saying which Conan is which. The mess I get myself into.

So, our little Nikki decided to have some fun. So she stalked of to her room to carry out her devious deeds.

Rachel sat unknowingly in the living rooms sipping some nice, hot coffee. It had definitely helped her get awake, but no make-up in the world could hide her big black bags under her eyes. She was kind of worried about Jimmy, since he had another big case to work on. And to tell you the truth, it was times like these that made her miss Conan (Jimmy's former self.)

Conan ran to his mom, quite quickly I might add, and was about to crash into her when Nikki stepped in front of him.

"Hey there."

Conan looked up to see his sister smirking at him

"MOMMY! Nikki's gonna kill me!" Conan screamed while running from Nikki's wrath. Rachel just sighed heavily, she wished Jimmy was there right now.

"AHHHHH!" Conan screamed, yet again. He ran to his mom while still screaming, but he when he ran into her, it caused her coffee to go everywhere.

"ACK! IT BURNS!" Conan yelled once again, running up the stairs into his room, still screaming.

"I need an Advil." Rachel said, still sitting in the spot where her coffee went everywhere, and decided now was a good time for a shower.

She stood up, noticing Nikki's eyes were still big. Nikki laughed nervously, putting a hand behind her head.

"Don't you have homework?"

"My homework doesn't like me."

"It's not like it bites." Rachel answered her and looked down to see her eyes bigger.

"Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded as Nikki sped off into the other room. Several minutes passed before Nikki emerged again.

"Iguanas do bite."

"You don't have an Iguana."

Several more minutes passed before Nikki answered again.

"I see."

Rachel gave up and headed towards the shower, but before she could twist the doorknob, Nikki was at her side again.

"I have a project to do."

"Well, go do it."

"I need an Iguana."

Rachel was about to kill herself, this was very annoying. But with the patience of a Saint, she just smiled and answered, "Why don't you use Conan? You guys could spend some quality time together."

And with that, Nikki's evil smirk surfaced while she left shouting, "Oh Conan, where are you my favorite brother?"

Rachel stepped in the bathroom, hearing Conan answer, "I'm your only brother!"

Then Rachel heard some crashing, screaming, and things breaking. She definitely needed a shower.

Jimmy had headed off to his office today. Apparently, the Black Organization was being sighted, and finding upon another small kid, he decided they were back in town. Rachel left the door unlocked, for safety purposes and she stepped in the shower. Reaching off to her side, she grabbed the shampoo while getting the water to a cooling temperature.

She stood in there, massaging her hair with the vanilla scented shampoo, while humming happily to herself. That was until she heard a bustle on the other side of the door. She quickly washed the remainder of the shampoo out in seconds, while running and grabbing a towel. As soon as she was outside of the door, an arrow whizzed past her face, and pierced it's target.

Ran faced what her daughter shot at. _No, it can't be them. No. _Out of pure instinct she grabbed Nikki and Conan close as possible to her. They had arrived.

"Well well well, what have we got here?"

Rachel looked up fearful to a darkened figure in the end of the hall. She thanked god she had put in a door connecting the bathroom to her and Jimmy's bedroom. Nikki notched another arrow, and pulled back her string, while careful not to snap it on her brother or mom.

Rachel shoved Conan and Nikki in, but not before Nikki shot one last arrow, slightly grazing the victim's arm, and getting it straight between the victim's thumb and the gun's trigger, knocking the gun out of their hands. The gun got shot out of their hand, while the arrow planted itself into the wall, gun and all. Rachel looked them in her bathroom, then sending them into the bedroom. The arrow's victim screamed in pain. One of her arrows grazed her arm, while the other hit the stomach. Nikki notched her last arrow just in case, for she feared everyone's lives.

Rachel called Jimmy from the house phone, while standing to the side of the door, in order to protect her kin. Jimmy's phone kept ringing, until a voice answered on the other end, "Hello?"

"Jimmy, they're here."

"WHAT?!"

"Quiet down, I need help here."

"I'm on my way Rach."

"I love you Jimmy."

"I love you too, Rach. Hang in there."

And with that he hung up, she hoped he'd be there soon. Her father lived down the corner, so she decided to call him too. She hoped he could help until Jimmy got there.

The ringing continued, until a female voice picked up, "Hello?"

"Mom, what are you doing there?"

"Well, I .."

Rachel cut in, "Well, tell dad they're here, and Jimmy isn't home."

"Got it."

A click sounded on the other end, and Ran hung up. By now they had gotten their gun back out of the wall, but they shot almost all of their bullets in the bathroom.

The female voice mocked them, "Anybody in there?"

Several minutes passed, before the woman found herself out side the bedroom window.

"Well looky what we got here."

Rachel turned around to see the woman, none other then the "codenamed Ryuu" person that had attacked them years ago. There was no way in hell that Rachel would let this bitch kill her family.

Nikki shot an arrow, piercing the window with Ryuu, hitting about several centimeters off her heart. She knew she got some glass on her too, as Ryuu fell helplessly to the ground. Rachel sighed, but a banging on her door told her she was not alone.

"RACHEL! Are you in there?!"

Jimmy's voice sounded on the other side of the door. Rachel stood there, until she ran to unlock the door. The minute she saw him, she broke down in his arms.

Jimmy stroked her hair, while whispering soft, comforting words to her. Her shoulders went up and down as she tried to stop the sobs, as she listened to Jimmy talk to her.

"I'm here for you now." Jimmy looked down upon Rachel's head, before running his fingers through her hair in attempt to help her. Her sobs soon became muffled, until they were nothing at all.

"Rachel what happened?" Rachel looked up at Jimmy, who was now accompanied by her dad.

"Nikki saved us." Nikki was now looking out the window straight out to the morning sky. "She stopped Ryuu from killing us."

Jimmy's eyes darkened at the name, before turning back into his caring eyes.

"Well, I think Nikki deserves a treat for helping out today." Jimmy answered before looking up at his daughter.

Nikki had long black hair, which was as soft as pure silk. She had blue-gray eyes, that were now were glassy with liquid. She wasn't very tall for her age, being 12, but she wasn't short either. Cute, little freckles dotted her face, and she had a small body. She was adorable, and people liked her for her trademark smiles and scowls. She smiled at her dad before responding, "I couldn't have done it if Conan hadn't given me my bows and arrows."

"Well Rachel, you can get changed and get everybody ready, we'll take them out for lunch wherever they wish, while I go rap this up."

"Okay, Jimmy."

With that he stood up, and helped Rachel get to her feet, then he left Rachel to talk with her father.

"Dad, I was so scared."

"Shh, it's okay now, I'll give Conan a bath and then Nikki can take a shower, and I'll help them get ready."

"Thanks Dad."

"No problem."

He walked over to Conan, who was now hyper to see his grandfather.

"POP POP!" Richard hated the name, but he decided to deal with it for now.

"Bath time, kiddo."

"NEVER!" Conan shouted while running downstairs in attempt to get away from his grandfather. Richard was hot on his trail, chasing him threw every path of the humongous house. Conan took him up the stairs, through five bedrooms, and down the stairs again, only to go back up shortly after. While Conan stood up at the top, he watched Richard coming for him.

"NEVER GONNA GET ME!"

Richard got to the top to see Conan sliding down the slope of the stairs.

"I GIVE UP, JUST TAKE A FREAKING BATH!" Richard's voice boomed through the house, while he heard shuffling from Rachel's room and a muffled "DAD!"

The family was happy for now, happy that they were still together.

**Well** that's an okay first chapter, kinda shorter than I hoped, but oh well. I hope you like the sequel so far, and sorry for taking so long to put it up.


End file.
